


Come On, Shoot Faster

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasizing, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Jamison Fawkes was the first man to admit that, despite his genius, he had more than a few fuses loose.But nothing was stranger than Overwatch.





	Come On, Shoot Faster

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seventeen of Kinktober 2018 - Masturbation, Seduction, Orgasm Denial

Jamison Fawkes was the first man to admit that, despite his genius, he had more than a few fuses loose.

But  _ nothing _ was stranger than Overwatch. 

Sure, he and Roadie had technically been press-ganged into helping out but the rewards were good and he got to blow up things. Big things. Small things. Some people-shaped things. Jamie knew the place was more than a little bonkers. What with all the freaks and weirdos like himself running around. 

A few too many omnics for his tastes, personally. 

But then...there was the one…

And that was how Jamie knew he was going crazy. Crazier. 

Because all he could think about was Genji at the moment. The omnic that wasn’t an omnic. A cyborg it had been explained to him. Just most of Genji was like his own prosthetic limbs. Said limbs were currently lying beside his bed as he stared at the ceiling, shockingly quiet as his mind tripped over itself in thought of the older man. 

Genji was, for lack of a better word, pretty. 

Sure his face was scarred up, Jamie had seen it after all, the cyborg had a habit of taking off his stupid helmet a lot to talk to people. But it was no worse than Roadie’s really. It was almost something that made him  _ prettier _ , the way they shined on his face in the right light. Hell, even the place where his jaw became all black and made of something else was kind of pretty and it made Jamie wonder what his tongue would be made out of and that sent him down a bad road. 

And then there was his body. 

Genji didn’t exactly wear clothes. Sure, he  _ claimed _ not to be naked when Jamie had accused him of such but Genji insisted he wasn’t. But Jamie could  _ not _ be blamed for staring at Genji’s ass, could he? Hell it was just so... _ there _ and round and Jamie had seen Genji sit down enough to know that it was firm but squishy in that good way that made you want to grab something and just grind on it. 

No? Just him?

Fuck.

Jamie groaned when he saw his own hand had migrated into his pants, wrapped around his half-hard cock at the thought. Well...no one was gonna  _ know _ right? If he just...had a bit of fun? 

Jamie giggled to himself and closed his eyes, deciding to set something sexy up for himself. He’d heard Lucio and Hana talking about Genji’s old reputation, the kinda bloke who could get anything he wanted with a wink and a smile, and Jamie could bet he could still do it with those crazy long lashes and pretty legs. 

Maybe just laying here like this, relaxing after a long day of blowing things up and being a hero and all. Genji just walking in like he owned the place, all the armor he could remove off and wrapped in something sexy. What would be sexy? Jamie groaned a bit as his cock started to fill out in his flesh palm, stump arm pressed firmly to the bed. 

Maybe something of Jamie’s? He had his own shirts now. Yeah, Genji dressed in one of Jamie’s shirts and he was so  _ tiny _ near the blond that Genji would look cute like that, the shirt going passed his thighs and draped over him. He’d come over to the bed silently and hop into Jamie’s lap and grind on him a little, those pretty brown eyes of his filled with the mischief and playfulness that Jamie knew was there. 

Hell, he’d even helped Genji in a few pranks around the base. For morale, the ninja had said, but it had just left the two of them cackling as Hanzo and Soldier: 76 crashed out of the closet they’d decided to make out in covered in rice flour. 

Jamie had to admit, that was probably what started the boner. 

But fuck, back to the fantasy. Genji in his lap, grinding on him and licking his pretty lips. He’d probably say something sexy too in that cute accent of his. It always sent little shivers down Jamie’s spine when Genji talked, the way his lips shaped syllables was endlessly fascinating, even when the cyborg would tease Jamie over his own accent, joking how English was his third language and for Jamie to be gentle on him. Smirking and winking all the while and  _ fuck _ Jamie groaned at the memory, arching his back and clamping his fist around the base of his cock to keep from cumming. 

He wasn’t even at the sexy part yet! He couldn’t just cum over the memory of Genji’s pretty fingertips grazing his chest as he walked by, the cock of his hips as he walked away, as though every step was supposed to draw Jamie’s eyes to his perfect ass. Was it rude to want to bite an ass? Because  _ god _ Jamie wanted to. Hell, Roadhog had  _ stopped _ him from doing it one, scruffing him before he could bend down and get too close. 

Wait no, sexy fantasy. 

Genji pulling the shirt off slowly, showing off scarred skin and silicone, rolling his hips on him like he’d seen strippers in movies do. Because fuck did Genji have those hips, those thighs that could make men  _ weep _ before the perfection and Genji would run a fingertip over his own lips before pressing said fingertip to Jamie’s lips, shushing him, telling him in no uncertain terms that this was his show and that Jamie would need to sit back and enjoy. Jamie moaned in real life as he stroked his cock a bit faster now, having successfully held off orgasm. Besides, he knew what Genji danced like. 

He’d caught the cyborg dancing in the common room once, late at night and listening to music and  _ that _ had caused more than one date with rosie palms that night. The way Genji rocked his hips, ran his hands over his own body, it had made Jamie’s mouth dry. Even drier when Genji’s eyes met his and he didn’t pause, just kept going, a smile on his lips that made Jamie feel like a snake in front of a mongoose. He’d fled the scene pretty quickly after that. 

He squeezed the base of his cock again with a loud moan, shoving his shorts off and gasping a little as his dick hit the cool air of his room. He wrapped his hand around himself again to hold off orgasm, groaning a bit and squeezing his eyes even tighter shut. In his mind’s eye, everything had fast forwarded to the cyborg riding him, slow and deep, stretched out like he had been when he was dancing, Genji’s mouth dropped open and moaning as he fucking  _ tortured  _ his cock. Because he  _ would _ be a cock tease. 

It fit so well with what Jamie knew, with what he’d experienced the one time Genji had fallen into his lap after being bumped into. He’d apologized and tried to pull himself up but only succeeded in grinding on Jamie and making the younger man run from the room. 

He knew Genji would ride him slow and deep, so fucking patient even as Jamie was  _ dying _ for more beneath him. Jamie fucked his own hips up into his hand, squeezing tight and gasping for it as he squeezed the base of his cock. Genji wouldn’t let him cum that easy, would he? No, the fucker would make him work for it and the idea made Jamie’s eyes roll in his head. That would be so hot and he could imagine that sexy voice in his ear, teasing him, taunting him, mentioning every dirty fantasy the explosive Aussie had because of  _ course _ Genji knew, knew how bad Jamie wanted to let the cyborg use his cock as a personal sex toy. 

And Jamie was babbling into the room, caught up in his own fantasy, reality and imagination blurring a little as he thought about fucking Genji speechless, making that famous playboy smile fall from his face so it was  _ Jamie’s _ name he was chanting over and over, thighs trembling before he…

He…

Jami wailed into his hand as he finally let go and came over his fist, groaning and fucking out the last of it before collapsing on the bed, panting heavily, smiling stupidly. God that...he’d needed that. 

Even if it was a little weird. He drifted off to sleep content that night, happy to let himself be sticky if it meant keeping the fantasy going, imagining softly lips on his neck and a scarred face nuzzling into his chest. 

He woke up the next morning to a red-faced Hanzo outside his door, looking around his shoulder before cursing, blushing further and looking away before turning his sharp eyes on Jamie, making the blond jerk back a little.

“O-Oi whaddya…”

“If you like my brother so much go talk to him, his room is halfway across the base,  _ yours _ is right below mine,” Hanzo growled and poked Jamie in the chest. “At least keep your voice down.”

“What about his voice, anija?” 

Jamie just wondered if he should pull the pin right then and there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com for commission info!


End file.
